Live Prey Used to be Welcome To The Jungle
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: Artemis has been kidnapped, snatched from his bed at St Bartleby's and it's up to Butler to save him, but saving Artemis won't be an easy task because the boy genius isn't there to help this time, Butler is all alone! chap 10 UP! SLASH!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Needs a Title

Disclaimer: I do NOT own it... I thought you'd know that by now?

Summery: Artemis has been kidnapped, snatched from his bed at St Bartleby's and it's up to Butler to save him, but saving Artemis won't be an easy task, as it never is, because the boy genius isn't there to help this time, this time Butler is all alone and if he doesn't hurry, he won't see Artemis again. R&R!!!!! SLASH

Authoress Note: Well, I love Artemis and Butler, I think they are too cute!!!! I came up with this idea while watching Rambo lol... don't know how? But I did :) anyway, go and read the chapter!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Bumps in the Night

The grounds at St Bartleby's where silent, not a soul was outside, everyone was either asleep or busy in their rooms.

Artemis Fowl the Second was asleep like so many other's, the deep blood red bed covers lying in a pile at the bottom of the king sized bed. The dark red sheet's contrasting sharply with his pale skin. It was cold and the genius had left his window open, since he didn't share a room with the other boys, Artemis could leave his room in such a cold temperature and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

Nobody understood why Artemis kept his room so deathly cold, it didn't make any sense to them, but they guessed, seeing as though the Fowl kid looked like a vampire, maybe he **had** to keep the room like that in order to survive?

Sighing softly, Artemis rolled over, his dark hair falling into his eyes. The boy had let his hair grow longer since the Spiro deal (AN: He has his memory back, just so you know) and it now reached just below his ears and fell around his pale face.

A small _thump_ near his desk caused Artemis to slowly open his eyes, the deep blue orbs searching the dark room for any sign of movement. There was none.

"Must of been my imagination," He mumbled, closing his eyes once more.

But a louder **_bump_** by the foot of his bed and a whispered

"Quiet you fool!" Made him sit up, eyes wide, there was someone there.

He narrowed his dark eyes, it was probably one of the student's playing a trick on him.

"Who's there?" He asked the blackness, pulling the sheets up to his slender waist.

No answer.

Instead there was a sudden movement by his bed and a hand snapped over his mouth. Artemis let out a muffled cry of alarm, his blue eyes growing wide.

He heard a soft click near his head and something cold and hard was pressed to his forehead.

"I wouldn't make a sound if I where you kid," Whispered a husky voice by his right ear.

Artemis would've protested but the hand over his mouth stopped him from saying something he'd most likely regret, so instead he narrowed his eyes and shot who ever it was sitting in front of him a glare full of fury.

"Glare all you want sweetheart," Said the man, Artemis couldn't see his face, only his dark outline, but he **did** see him turn something around in his hands, chuckling coldly the stranger raised the object in the air and brought it down to wards the young genius' head.

Artemis let out a muffled grown, then all went black.

------------------------------------------------------------

First chapter done!!!!!!!!! Short it is... I know... but hay it will get better!!! So review please and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews make me all happy and in the mood to write :) But it's not like I won't update if I don't get allot of review's... And yes my spelling and grammar aren't that good so don't bother me with complaint's about it.

kiss kiss

ozumas girl


	2. Gone

Title: Needs a Title

Disclaimer: I do NOT own it... I thought you'd know that by now?

Summery: Artemis has been kidnapped, snatched from his bed at St Bartleby's and it's up to Butler to save him, but saving Artemis won't be an easy task, as it never is, because the boy genius isn't there to help this time, this time Butler is all alone and if he doesn't hurry, he won't see Artemis again. R&R!!!!! SLASH

Authoress Note: Well, I love Artemis and Butler, I think they are too cute!!!! I came up with this idea while watching Rambo lol... don't know how? But I did :) anyway, go and read the chapter!!!!!

I apologize for any AN's that are in the chapter, you don't like them? Skip them...

**SHOUT-OUTS!!!!!!!!**

**GinnyHarryP: Thank You!!!**

**TrunkZy: Yeah I know!!! They are just SOOOOO CUTE TOGETHER!!!!!!! I love them!!! But I haven't found allot of B/A fics out there....**

**Identity99: Don't worry!! I'm sure there are fics out there like this one, you go a head and write your's!!! I'll read it!!!!!!!!!! We'll just have to make them diff :) And don't worry, I like it when ppl point out my mistake's, I just hate when they say, "You know, you're spelling sucks!" Or "You're grammar is really bad"... it's annoying... but yes, thank you SOOOO much for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I totally LOVE you're stories!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

****

**Hollywood Dreams: Thank You for reviewing I'm glad you like it!!! And don't be silly!!! You're not insulting the fic!!! Asking me for longer chapter's is fine!!! In fact I like when ppl do ask for them**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Gone

Domovoi Butler was sitting in the Wicklow city gym, absentmindedly working out his arms.

They didn't need to get any bigger, Butler already had arms the size of tree trunks, he was just bored and pumping iron was just something to do.

Ever since Artemis had gone back to school Butler's life had taken a turn for the worse, since he wasn't aloud in or near the school, the bodyguard had... well, nothing to guard. Artemis was his life and although he knew you weren't meant to get emotionally attached to you're charge, Butler hated to face the facts that he had become attached to the young genius. Very attached.

And more then he'd like to admit.

Once upon a time he had been Artemis' best friend or brother figure if you will, but over the year's and ever since those fairy adventure's Butler had grown more and more protective of the slender crime lord.

Artemis wasn't the easiest person to get along with, in fact Butler had noticed, he scared away 99.9 of the people he met . But Butler had been at the boys side ever since his birth, so as one would expect, he had grown close to him, closer then even his parent's, who weren't around that much, too busy with other things. Not that they didn't love their only son, they where just very busy and important people.

Artemis was a strange boy, his superior intellect caused him to grow up too quickly, at age four he was already out smarting his teacher's at kindergarden, pointing out various things to them like, how in the nursery rhyme_ Mr Frog jumped out of the Pond one day and found himself in the rain, he said "I'll get wet and I might catch a cold," So he jumped in the pond again. _It was stupid because he would get wet anyway, seeing as though he jumped back into a hole full of water and that defeats the entire purpose of going somewhere out of the rain. And saying the alphabet back wards.

In third grade he was already doing year 11 math and English and correcting his teacher on almost everything.

By the time he was nine Artemis had finished all 12 grade's, could speak over 8 language's, written numerous books on physiology, technology and other thing's I don't care to think of (AN: Too hard to spell...) and had created a computer program that hacked into the Bank of England and stole over $100 0000 from their costumer's bank account's and moved the money to his own. Something he continued to do till this day.

Now though, the fifteen year old wanted to be the most feared and powerful criminal in the world. Something his mother didn't know about, his father Artemis Sr, had gone back to crime growing tired of the straight and narrow life his beloved wife loved so much, but in secret, not having the guts to tell Mrs Fowl. So he knew and was very pleased and proud of his son's activities and ambitions.

Butler had stayed by his charges side, giving his opinion on thing's when young Artemis asked for it, biting his tongue on thing's he didn't like, trust or approve on, knowing it was not his place to second guess his master and the fact that Artemis despite his size and age could get extremely scary if he wanted too and frighten the shit out of Domovoi when angered.

The boy had seemed to master The Looks as Butler, the families underground contacts and the rest of the staff of Fowl Manor liked to call them.

The Look Artemis wore most of the time was the look of no emotion, his deep blue eyes staring unblinkingly (AN: Is that a word? Well... it is now!!!) at what ever it was he was looking at, his full pink lips (AN: In Butler's opinion anyway...) where always in a firm frown, thin dark eyebrows drawn together.

Another Look Artemis tended to have on from time to time was a mocking smirk, blue eyes shining in mirth and mockery as he silently made fun of some unfortunate person.

But the one most people never wanted to experience and those unfortunate soul's who had was the Look of utter _fury_. When someone working for the genius stuffed up... you thanked the good lord you weren't them.

People had been sent to the nut house for making the boy angry beyond reason and having to face the consequences.

But back to the fact that Butler had grown extremely attached to his charge.

The oldest Butler sibling had had his fair share of girlfriend's and yes the occasional boyfriend. He was undecided on his sexuality and hadn't really thought about it. That is until Artemis started to come into his prime.

The young genius had grown into quite the little beauty, and worked this fact to his full advantage. His slender almost girlish figure had most boys at his school lusting after him, his dark hair falling around his face, complemented his pale skin very nicely and his deep blue eyes where beautiful to look at, if Artemis was in a good enough mood to make them sparkle.

Butler had started to notice these thing's and knew he shouldn't be thinking about his charge in such ways.

Sighing the bodyguard, placed the bell bars back in their holder and picked up a towel, planning to have a shower and have some late dinner, being that it was 12:24 pm.

He was just about to leave when his cell phone rang.

One dark eyebrow rose as he flipped open the phone and put the tiny thing to his ear.

"Hello?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Good Evening, is this Domovoi Butler?" Said a cold quiet voice from the other end of the line.

Butler narrowed his dark eyes, how did this guy know his name? Only Juliet and Artemis knew it, unless...

"Tell me something, is this your's?" Butler frowned, there was some sort of struggle going on on the other line, some swearing and then,

"Butler!? Butler is that you!? Please come and get me!!! They are...," The voice of one Artemis Fowl the Second was abruptly cut off as he was dragged away from the phone.

Butler stood in the doorway to the gym, his face as white as chalk, the cell phone slipping from his hand and smashing onto the tile floor.

"Artemis...,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

.........Zzzzzzzz...... (Someone pokes her with a stick) Wha!? OH!!! There we go!!!! Another chapter done!!!.... Now I got up, out of bed to finish this chapter because I couldn't sleep... now it's 1:35 AM and I'm about to fall asleep... so if you see any mistake's... sorry my bad... I hope you guys liked this chapter... I'm going back to bed... (Prepares to stand up but falls out of her chair and onto the floor)... goodnight ppl...


	3. Alone Dirty and Scared

Title: Needs a Title

Disclaimer: They are not mine... if they where!!!!! Well... (Rubs hands together) Artemis and Butler: (Both back away in fright) HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!

Summery: Artemis has been kidnapped, snatched from his bed at St Bartleby's and it's up to Butler to save him, but saving Artemis won't be an easy task, as it never is, because the boy genius isn't there to help this time, this time Butler is all alone and if he doesn't hurry, he won't see Artemis again. R&R!!!!! SLASH

Authoress Note: Well, seeing as though you guys wanted this chapter so badly I'm going to be a nice authoress and give it to you!!!! YAY!!!!!!

I apologize for any AN's that are in the chapter, you don't like them? Skip them...

_Words like this are thought's!!_

" Say something here " This is for... well... speech and if you didn't know that you're pretty stupid...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Alone, Dirty and Scared

Artemis sighed, leaning against what felt like a bam-boo wall. There was a long strip of brownish cloth over his eyes and secured at the back of his head.

His slender hands where bound, a piece of rope tied around his wrists. The rope was ruff and old, the hour's it had spent around the boys tiny wrists had rubbed them raw.

The pale skin red and moist.

Artemis didn't know if they where bleeding, he couldn't see anything and didn't feel any blood on his arms.

_Well that's good_, He thought, bowing his head _At least I'm not bleeding,_

And to top it off, there was also a strip of selo tape over his mouth.

But the boy genius had no idea where he was! All he knew was that he was somewhere in a jungle or rain forest, judging from the temperature and humidity. It was bloody hot in here, and his kidnapper's had done nothing to try and make his stay the least bit comfortable. Not that he expected them too.

Artemis tried to stand, but the men that had taken him from his dorm had probably drugged him, seeing as though he could hardly move his lower half and he kept drifting in and out consciousness.

As soon as he climbed to his feet his head started to swim, his knees buckling.

Crying out the young Fowl heir collapsed back onto the hard ground. And since his hands where bound he didn't have anything to catch his fall or brace him self, so he was sent crashing onto the dirt, a wave of pain suddenly shooting threw his body.

Artemis' cry was muffled by the tape, his elegant frame curling into a ball.

He felt miserable, he was alone, he felt dirty and worst of all, he was scared.

Artemis had never felt scared in his entire life and he didn't want to start now, but he couldn't help it. What was going to happen to him!?

But there was a faint glimmer of hope.

The kidnapper's had called Butler, Artemis hadn't meant to sound so weak when he had spoken to his guard, it had just come out that way.

He frowned beneath the tape.

_Butler don't leave me here_, He thought, thanking the good lord that his eyes where covered.

He knew Dom would come and get him, Butler was always there to protect him, always!

_Always._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

There we GO!!! The third chapter!!!!... Kidding!!!!!! I'm still going... (Shrinks back behind Artemis as her reader's tower over her) heh heh... I have to get my kicks some how....

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"There, that should make that fool come running," Said the same cold voice that Artemis had heard in his room.

The man put the cell phone on the little table beside him, looking over his shoulder at the young woman standing in the door way.

"Go and see how our little guest is doing," He said, picking up a knife and turning it around in his hands.

The woman nodded and shuffled out of the hut.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman pushed the drape that served as a door to the small hut aside, stepping into the dark room.

She had been ordered to take care of the person her master had stolen, she didn't approve of kidnapping someone and wondered who it was that their leader had taken such interest in.

Lowering her green eyes to the floor she suddenly let out a small gasp at the sight that greeted her.

A boy, no more then fifteen was lying in a heap near the back wall to the hut.

His black hair was mussed, his thin pale face smudged with dirt and blood. He was waring pale blue Pj's, but even those where ripped and stained with dirt and blood also.

The child hadn't moved since she had entered, obviously in a drug induced sleep.

The blind fold covering his eyes was a dirty brown, so she couldn't tell if he really was asleep or just lying there, too weak to move.

Kneeling down beside the boy, the woman brushed a few stray black strands from his face, causing the kid to stir.

A muffled grown was heard under the tape as the boys head slowly lifted from the dirt floor to turn in her direction.

The woman inced forward, a cold damp cloth in her hand.

"Hi, oh please don't be frightened, I'm here to take care of you," She said gently, although the boy didn't seem to believe her. He gave a small jump and backed away.

His face never leaving her direction.

She didn't blame him, for all he knew, she could be holding a gun or a knife.

What she didn't understand, is why her boss wanted to take a boy, it didn't make sense.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go!!!! The REAL ending to the chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you guys enjoyed it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I have to work on my other stories...

Well, R and R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

kiss kiss

ozumas girl


	4. A Flashback

**Title: Needs a Title (Hint hint)**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl is not mine... the only thing's I DO own... are my copies of the books...**

**Summery: Artemis has been kidnapped, snatched from his bed at St Bartleby's and it's up to Butler to save him, but saving Artemis won't be an easy task, as it never is, because the boy genius isn't there to help this time, this time Butler is all alone and if he doesn't hurry, he won't see Artemis again. R&R!!!!! SLASH**

**Authoress Note: Now I wasn't going to update this fic for a bit and just concentrate on my other's for a while, but seeing as though one of my reader's NEEDS this chapter to be out, I thought I'd be a nice Authoress and give it to you!!! **

**This chapter is dedicated (My first dedication YAY!!!) to TrunkZy, if it wasn't for you this chapter would've come out MUCH later then I had planned.**

**I don't think I need to tell you or apologize for my bad spelling and grammar, because we ALL know it sucks... so yeah...**

**Say something here This is for thought's!!!!!**

**" Say something here " This is for... well... speech and if you didn't know that you're pretty stupid...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

Butler was currently sitting a plane on his way to the Amazon (AN: Only Jungle I can think of and know a bit about) where he had tracked the call.

Butler despite his training and usual quick thinking was too shocked to think of a way to get Artemis back, so he did the only thing he could.

He had gone to one of his oldest friend's for help.

One Craig Benson. Went to the academy with the bodyguard and was second in the school, after Butler of course. But chose not to go on to **be** a bodyguard and ended up in the army.

Craig had insisted Butler ignore the kidnapper's. That there was nothing he could do to save the kid and it would just be suicide.

This warning fell onto deaf ear's. Butler was not about to hand Artemis over to those soon to be dead kidnapper's. It was his duty as a bodyguard to protect Young Master Artemis from anything in the world that might want, or even think about hurting him. And he had let the boy down, the only, ONLY fear Butler had and it had come true. Something had happened to Artemis... something he, in his own opinion, could of prevented.

Craig didn't understand, he didn't understand why Butler was so upset, or why he was going to such extremes to save the boy. I mean, to him (Craig), Artemis was as good as dead and there was nothing Butler or anyone else could do about it.

But Domovoi Butler wouldn't, couldn't believe this. Artemis was alive and Butler was going to save him, although. He couldn't say the same for the bastard's who **dared** lay a hand on the boy.

But back to the entire reason I mentioned Craig in the first place.

The man had waited with Butler until the kidnapper called again and then traced the call. He also had connection's with the a wealthy business man who owned his own plane.

Although he still had to fork out a few thousand dollar's to make the guy cooperate. But in the end, Butler was sitting in plane strapped to one of the side seat's, staring into space, one word playing over and over in his mind. Artemis. Artemis. Artemis.

-------------------------------------------------

"Do you really think you can save him Butler?" Asked Craig, four hour's into the trip, pocking his head around the door that led to the cock pit.

Butler said nothing, instead he just nodded.

Craig frowned. This was really stressing the guy. I mean, he knew a bodyguard's worst fear was their charge disappearing. But this was just odd. He had never known a man to care about some snotty little kid so much. He had met Artemis once, when the boy was 5. Something he won't be forgetting in a while.

**Flashback!! MWA HA HA HA!!!!...**

_Craig was sitting in a little café in Paris. He was waiting for his old lover to arrive. _

_Smiling the 6 foot tall blond ran a hand through his spiky locks. He had been looking forward to seeing Butler for a few month's and he wanted to look his best. What he was waring wasn't in anyway flashy, but it was still nice. A pale blue polo shirt, a pair of cream trouser's and his favorite pair of loafer's._

_He had been sitting here for an hour and Butler **still** hadn't shown up. He was beginning to think he wouldn't come at all until someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder._

_"Long time no see," Said a deep voice, who belonged to only one man._

_Holding back his beaming smile Craig watched as Butler walked around the small round table to sit opposite him, pulling up another chair beside him. The smile soon dropped as a small boy sat himself down by the large bodyguard. _

_Butler smiled down at the boy, then turned his attention to his friend._

_"This is Artemis Fowl the Second, he's my charge. His parent's are skiing in Austria at the moment so I had to bring him with me, I hope you don't mind," He said gesturing to the kid, who was staring at the menu, his little hands folded neatly on the table. _

_Craig shook his head, of course it didn't bother him, I mean, he was just a little kid, nothing to be angry about._

_Butler smiled warmly then turned back to Artemis._

_"Artemis, this is Craig, the man I was telling you about on the way here," He said softly._

_Artemis raised his bright blue eyes to the blond. Craig almost jumped in shock. Those eyes. Little Artemis' eyes where something else. Not only where they a blue Craig had never seen before, but they where also quite blank, totally devoid of any emotion. One thing Craig figured out and it didn't take a genius to do so, was the kid was smart, really smart. The knowing look in the boys eyes was amazing. You could just see the vast amount of knowledge in his young orbs._

_"Hello sir, pleased to meet you," Artemis said politely. He gave a small smile. Although you could hardly call it a smile. A small tug of the right side of his little mouth. It was like the child was silently mocking him. _

_Craig smiled back, a forced polite smile._

_"Hello Artemis,"_

_The child then looked back to the menu, his blue eyes scanning the children's column for something to eat and drink. Butler smiled again, looking back to Craig._

_"It's wonderful to see you again," He said, placing his hands on the table._

_Butler was waring practically the same thing as Craig, only his shirt was red._

_The blond reached across the table and lay his hand over Butler's. They stared at each other for a while until the was the sound of someone clearing their throat._

_Snapping out of there little world, the two men looked down to see Artemis standing on his chair. Butler removed his hands and turned his full attention to the boy._

_"Artemis, you're not meant to stand on the chair sir," He said softly. Like he was afraid of the child's reaction._

_Fowl Jr gave a slight nod._

_"I know that Butler, but I can't see anything very well, I need a booster seat," With that said he hopped of the chair and went to find a waitress. Butler excused himself and followed his charge over to a young woman standing by the front desk._

_Craig didn't know what the kid had said to the girl, but she seemed a bit freaked out. Young Artemis was standing in front of her, little arms crossed over his chest looking for all the world like he owned the place. He then pointed to their table and said something else. Butler standing behind him, looking distant and un concerned. _

_The girl nodded and hurried off._

_A few moment's later, a booster seat was placed on Artemis' chair and Craig, watching with slight annoyance as Butler picked Artemis up and popped him on the seat._

_"Better sir?" He asked, sitting down and looking at the small child._

_Artemis nodded, then turned to face Craig. His small face pulling a look no child should have._

_"Where you two involved in any way?" He asked, quite bluntly. The word's sounding very out of place on a five year olds mouth._

_Both men said nothing, instead they glanced at each other nervously._

_Artemis, not missing a beat, nodded to himself._

_"I thought as much," He said._

_Craig watched as the boy turned to Butler and showed him what he wanted to have for lunch. Knowing full well he wasn't going to have some "alone time" with his old friend with this kid around, IF you could call him a kid._

**End of Flashback!! (Now that wasn't so bad was it?)**

Craig scowled.

He **hadn't** gotten to talk to Butler at all that day, that _Artemis_ kid kept staring at him and whenever he went to talk to Butler about starting their relationship again, he would catch the bodyguard's attention and proceed to keep it there. To be utterly truthful, he didn't like the boy, he was _strange_. If there was such a thing as being too smart for you're own good, then Artemis Fowl the Second was defiantly too smart. He looked like a child, dressed like one, but you could never judge someone on first impressions. When ever he looked at you, spoke to you, he sounded like a wealthy intelligent 60 year old in a child's body.

Sighing and sitting down next to his friend Craig gently laid a and on Butler's knee.

"Don't worry, I'll help you and we won't stop looking until we find him, I promise,"

The bodyguard tried to smile, although such a display of emotion seemed quite out of place at a time like this. Instead he put his face in his hands. This display also seemed very out of place, as specially on a man like Butler.

"I know you will, but... but what if... what if I... he... What if I never see him again, Craig I don't think I could live with a burden like that, _knowing_ that I could've done something, Artemis is just a boy, he hasn't done anything to anybody (You know what I mean), he doesn't deserve any of this,"

Butler's deep gruff voice sounded strangled, like he was going to cry. But Craig knew he wouldn't. Butler would never let him self cry, not for anything.

But seeing his old love like this, he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

-------------------------------------------------

There we go!!!!! (Yawn) I've stayed up late to give you this chapter ppl, so enjoy it... (Pauses) I was going to point something out... about the story but now I can't remember... hmm... never mind :) Review!!!!!!!!! Just press that little "Go" button, go on you know you want too!!!!!


	5. A Dream

**Title: Needs a Title (Hint hint)**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl is not mine... the only thing's I DO own... are my copies of the books...**

**Summery: Artemis has been kidnapped, snatched from his bed at St Bartleby's and it's up to Butler to save him, but saving Artemis won't be an easy task, as it never is, because the boy genius isn't there to help this time, this time Butler is all alone and if he doesn't hurry, he won't see Artemis again. R&R!!!!! SLASH**

**Authoress Note: Well here's the next chapter!!! Hope you guys like it!!**

**I don't think I need to tell you or apologize for my bad spelling and grammar, because we ALL know it sucks... so yeah...**

**Say something here This is for thought's!!!!!**

**" Say something here " This is for... well... speech and if you didn't know that you're pretty stupid...**

**When it's all bold, it's a dream ok!!! **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: A Dream

It was dark. From what Artemis could tell. Being that the strip of cloth was still around his eyes. But one can still identify if it's dark or light when they have their eyes closed. And the strip of cloth was white (That woman had the decency to clean it for him) so it made little difference. He could tell it was dark because of the lack of light shining through the material.

Shifting slightly, the Fowl heir stretched his legs out in front of him. Leaning back on the hard wall for support.

Speaking of that woman, she seemed nice enough, although he couldn't be sure. She was working for the man that had taken him from his dorm a few night's back. He knew he shouldn't judge someone before getting to know them, but he just couldn't bring himself to trust her just yet. He'd let Butler do the sizing up when he came to get him. He was good at that sort of thing. Artemis guessed it was part of his training.

Lifting his face up in the direction of the ceiling Artemis gave a muffled sigh.

_Butler, please come.... I'm... I'm scared..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**He was in a tunnel of some sort, at least, that's what he thought. It looked to be a high way (AN: That's a large road if you don't know) tunnel. He had been running for what seemed like hour's. And strangely enough hadn't reached the end yet.**

**Butler stopped, doubling over to catch his breath. He didn't know why he was here, he had just sort of appeared. He was looking for something. He knew that. But what was it? Butler couldn't remember and it pissed him off to no end. What was in this dark, cold tunnel that was so important.**

**Again Butler raked his brain, trying to force it to remember, but once again, he came up blank.**

**He wanted to leave. To get out of this depressing place, but something in the back of his mind told him to go on. To keep searching. Always telling him not to stop at any cost. **

**So he kept running. Running through the darkness. Running to find, whatever it was he had lost. And he knew it was something dear to him. Something very important. Something he... **

_**"Butler please..."**_

**He stopped as a voice drifted through the hollow space. It was quiet. Soft, but he could still hear it. He started running again. **

_**"Butler, please come..."**_

**The voice was louder this time. So he ran faster, trying to keep up with it.**

_**"Butler, please come... I'm..."**_

**It sounded so familiar. Maybe he was looking for this person. This person calling to him. **

_**"Butler, please come... I'm... I'm scared..."**_

**He stopped.**

**That voice. He _knew_ that voice. If only he could remember.**

_**"I'm scared..."**_

**And then someone appeared right in front of him. Seemingly out of no where. Standing not three meter's before him, their shoulder's slumped. A boy. A boy with...**

**"Artemis?" Butler questioned. Reaching forward.**

**The person looked over their shoulder. Their bright blue eyes filled with sorrow.**

**Butler gasped, almost stumbling to the floor in his haste.**

**"Artemis!?" He said, half cried. **

**Artemis didn't say anything. Only stared at Butler with those beautiful eyes the bodyguard loved so much. Although as he watched. Those eyes, which were meant to be a stunning blue, started to fade, until they where no more then a dull grey.**

**_"I'm scared..." _He said suddenly. "_Please come..."_**

**And then he was gone. As quick as you could blink. Artemis was gone.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Butler woke with a jerk as the plane skidded to a stop. He looked around, blinking sleep (and was that tear's?) from his eyes.

"Ah you're awake, finally, I thought you'd gone into a coma or something," Said a warm cheerful voice from somewhere near him.

Looking up Butler saw Craig smiling down at him.

"We've landed sleepy head," He said softly.

The voice was soothing and rich in a way. Like dark chocolate. Butler suddenly smiled. Artemis had said that his voice sounded that way. The boy had blushed as he said it though. The light pink tinge on his pale cheeks making him look quite cute. Cute. Artemis. And then the dream came flooding back.

_"Butler, please come... I'm... I'm scared..."_

"Scared," He murmured, his already dark blue eyes growing to a deep black. Artemis was scared. He could feel it in his bones. Some son-of-a-bitch had made his Artemis scared! Something of which was a very difficult task to achieve.

He stopped. Eyes widening. Did he just think "_His_ Artemis"? He did.

Craig frowned as he watched his love stare at the floor. A small frown on his lips.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking a step forward.

Butler snapped out of his little daze and re-positioned his Sig Sauer. He didn't plan on using this. He planned on snapping the mans neck with his own two hands. Or something more painful, he'd have to think about it.

"Butler?"

The bodyguard looked up, seeing that Craig was still staring at him.

"I'm fine, I just... thought of something," He said, jumping out of the plane and onto the hard gravel runway.

Craig leaped out after him, landing next to Butler and pointing to a small building in the distance.

"We'll need to go there first," He said "They'll give us all the weapons and ammo we'll need,"

Butler nodded and started to follow his friend to wards the town.

_I will save you Artemis, and who ever took you from me is going to pay._

---------------------------------------------

END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! of this chapter anyway... So yeah, how are you all liking this so far!!! I am enjoying writing it!!! Well review and tell me what you think so far!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Wandering Thought's

**Title: Needs a Title (Hint hint)**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl is not mine... my that sound's a bit naughty... lol... the only thing's I DO own... are my copies of the books...**

**Summery: Artemis has been kidnapped, snatched from his bed at St Bartleby's and it's up to Butler to save him, but saving Artemis won't be an easy task, as it never is, because the boy genius isn't there to help this time, this time Butler is all alone and if he doesn't hurry, he won't see Artemis again. R&R!!!!! SLASH**

**Authoress Note: Man I'm so into this story at the moment... I have just come to realize I haven't mentioned Arty's mum or dad in this... well be rest assured, they do exist and love their son! ' They just aren't part of the story... you know? Also I wanted to say something... but now I can't remember... oh yes, I'm thinking of starting a new B/A fic PG-13 BUT I don't know what about? Any idea's????? **

**I don't think I need to tell you or apologize for my bad spelling and grammar, because we ALL know it sucks... so yeah...**

**Say something here This is for thought's!!!!!**

**" Say something here " This is for... well... speech and if you didn't know that you're pretty stupid...**

**When it's all bold, it's a dream ok!!! **

_**Italic when it's a thought**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Wandering Thought's

Craig and Butler had stocked up on guns, knives, grenade's and a whole lot of other stuff that has something to do with causing pain and death. Butler had said nothing the entire time they where there. Only glaring at anything that moved and picking out thing's that would cause the unfortunate kidnapper an extreme amount of pain.

They where going to stay at one of the hotel's and head off into the jungle early in the morning. Butler of course didn't want too. Craig had already predicted that the bodyguard wanted to get to Artemis as soon as humanly possible. And would refuse any attempts made by him to try and get the guy too rest for a bit. The argument had gone something along these line's.

**FLLLAAASSSSHHHH BACK! (AN: I do allot of these don't I?... oh well...)**

_"Butler," Craig started timidly. The other man ignored him, instead he continued to run a finger up and down a large knife blade. Checking to see if it was blunt or sharp. If it was sharp, that was always good, but considering the situation. If it was blunt, that was better._

_"Butler?" The blond began again, tapping Butler lightly on his shoulder._

_The bodyguard spun around, his dark blue eyes piercing into Craig's. Jumping slightly from his old lover's intense stare Craig smiled softly and and pointed to a ratty old building called, "The Jungle Eye Hotel"._

_"I think it would be best if we stop there for the night," He said meekly, watching as the one he loved shook his head._

_"No,"_

_"Why not? You need you're...," Craig was cut off as Butler turned away._

_"I don't need any rest! I have to get to Artemis as soon as possible and **resting **won't get me there to him," He growled._

_"But if you don't rest...,"_

_"I don't need REST!!"_

_At this Butler started to storm off. Muttering thing's under his breath. Craig, not one to shy away from the bodyguard when he threw a temper tantrum. Followed, grabbing Butler's arm and forcing him to turn around._

_"Let go," Growled the man servant._

_Craig shook his head._

_"Listen B, I know you want to get too Artemis, but look, if you don't rest you won't have the energy to fight off the kidnapper's, what good will you be to the boy if you can't even stand up?"_

_At the mention of Artemis Jr's name Butler had calmed down considerably. Sighing he gently removed his friend's hand and looked at his feet._

_"You're right, of course," He said quietly "We'll rest, but we go and find Artemis as soon as the sun rises, understood?"_

_Craig nodded._

_"Right, now let's go," He said brightly, heading off to ward's the dingy excuse for a hotel._

**END OF FLASHBACK!!!**

Now they where sitting in a filthy little shoe box of a room staring at each other. Each having completely different thought's. Craig was fantasizing about his old lover and I shant go into the bare detail's of what those thought's are, because I'm sure you already know. So we will leave him with his thought's and move onto Butler.

Butler was thinking about his charge. Something which had, not surprisingly, occupied his mind for last few days since Artemis had disappeared. He hoped, no prayed the boy was doing alright. That he wasn't being beaten or heaven forbid. Raped. At this thought the bodyguard growled. If Artemis was being touched in anyway, shape or form, well you could imagine the nasty gory thing's that where going on in Butler's mind at this point.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the cold, damp (It had been raining) hut. Artemis himself was starting to sink deeper and deeper into hopeless misery. Some men had come in earlier that day, snickering about something and making rude comment's about his body. They hadn't touched him, thank goodness. They had just gotten really close and told the trembling genius what they'd _like_ to do to his small lean body.

Artemis had never been touched in a sexual way before. I mean, sure he had been kissed. But not by girl's. The young mastermind had found that he didn't much like girl's. He wasn't attracted to them in any way. And thought it pointless to ignore this fact and try and force it out of him. After all, Artemis was proud to be who he was and that included his sexuality. So you must of figured out by now that the boy had been kissed by some of the student's at his school.

His first kiss had been with a boy named Sasha Mc Crawrry. A smart good looking rugby player. Sasha was one of the best player's in the school and was practically worshiped by the entire majority of the student body. He was tall, had silky olive skin, green eyes, ebony hair and a very well built body. Artemis wouldn't of given the poor boy the time of day if it wasn't for the fact that he was smart as well as good looking. He was well spoken and was at the top of the class. Of course he was no where near Artemis' level of intellect, but that's nothing unusual, seeing as though the Fowl heir was the smartest person to ever walk the earth. (AN: Slight exaggeration but you know... )

Sasha had come into the computer lab, one Saturday morning, Artemis, thinking back on it now, gathered that he must of come back from the locker room near the football field. Because his hair was wet and he was slightly out of breath. That and he had told the genius.

**YET another flashback!!! Don't you just love them!!!!**

_Artemis scowled, glaring dagger's at the computer screen in front of him, then at the other four sitting around him. As if just looking at them would make the rectangle's of trash blow up. He had been doing some test's of a new hacking program he had made the other day and so far nothing had been going right. The damn computer's kept freezing up and all of his progress was lost when he was forced to turn the PC off._

_Honestly, that stupid fool of a Dean had taken his precious lap top off him. Why? That was beyond Artemis, all he said was that their maths teacher should try a little harder at what he was trying to teach, that or they should get a two year old to do it for him, the result's would be the same and some other quite insulting thing's Artemis didn't care to remember. And that damn Head of School had flown off the handle. I mean it wasn't his fault the maths teacher had burst into tear's. Saying he wanted to quit and get away from the pale boy in his third period class._

_So he was stuck with these slow, stupid heap's of junk the school liked to call computer's. Sighing Artemis was just about go into a complete rave about St Bartleby's tech supplies. When he heard a small cough from behind him._

_Turning around Artemis saw to his great dis-like that Mc Crawrry boy, standing in the row of desk's behind him. A strange look on his face, a look Artemis wasn't familiar with. _

_"What do you want?" He asked, narrowing his blue eyes at the other boy._

_Sasha just smirked, vaulting over the row of desk's and landing beside Artemis, who took a few step's away from him. Never one to like people getting to close to him._

_"I said what do you want? I'm busy here," Artemis snapped. His posture taking on that snobby, "I'm better then you" look. Sasha lent on the table, his green eyes growing dark as he looked the smaller boy over. His sly smirk growing with every inch his eyes devoured._

_To his great horror. Artemis felt a deep blush rise to his pale cheek's. Making him look rather cute. Obviously Sasha thought this too, because he took a few step's closer to the out cast of the school, who in turn scrambled back to a safe distance. But not too far, Artemis didn't want too look like a frightened rabbit._

_"Why don't you ever come to practice?" Sasha suddenly asked, completely out of the blue, tilting his head to one side, his long black hair falling into his eyes, making his appearance even more sexy then it already was. _

_Artemis scowled. Something he did rather often._

_"I don't want too, honestly I have more important...," The smaller boy was cut off as Sasha spoke again._

_"I'd like you too come,"_

_At this Artemis' slender face darkened to an even deeper shade of red. Both of embarrassment and fury. No one. **No one**. Interrupted him when he was speaking. But those beautiful green eyes, which where intent on his face, made Artemis, for once, let it slide._

_"Oh really? And why pry tell, is that?" The genius asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow._

_Sasha smiled. Something which made the other boy's knee's go weak._

_"Well, I think it would make me play allot better, if I knew **you** where there," He said, reaching out and brushing a few stray strands of raven hair out of Artemis' eyes._

_Our favorite master mind didn't jerk away from the touch, like he normally would. In stead he found himself leaning into it. Sasha smiled more at this._

_"I've always like you Artemis, you're so beautiful," He said softly, stepping closer to the other boy, his olive hand that had been running through his hair, traveled down Artemis' cheek and onto the side of his neck. _

_Artemis stared at him, his blue eyes wide with shock. _

_"What... what are you...," He was cut off yet again, but this time, Sasha's lips where pressed suddenly to his. At first not with much force. But Sasha soon pulled back and looked at Artemis. His hand still resting on the smaller boys pale neck. Artemis continued to stare at him. Blinking every now and then. His lips hanging open slightly. Taking this as his cue to continue, Sasha lent forward again, pressing his lip's more firmly against Artemis'. His tongue slipping inside the other boys open mouth. Claiming the forbidden cavern's of Artemis Fowl The Second._

**Flashback End!!!! **

Artemis smiled for the first time since he was kidnapped. Sasha was by far the best kisser in the school. As far as Artemis was concerned. Sasha didn't sleep around. He was hard to get and kind of cocky. They had made out in the computer lab for more then 20 minute's. Sasha hadn't touched him. Well, below the belt. He had been bold enough to grab his ass. Oh yes, that had made Artemis give a very undignified squeak. Sasha had thought that it was very cute. Laughing and smiling as the genius blushed and stuttered. Before shutting off his computer and rushing from the room.

Artemis and Sasha had started seeing each other after their little make out session. They did nothing besides kiss, only because Artemis didn't feel he was ready to have someone, _touch_ him in places that where better left under clothes. Thinking back on it now, Artemis really did like that boy, but for some reason every time he thought about him and what they used to do. He'd feel guilty. Why? Well that was beyond him. But he had the fleeting idea that it had something to do with Butler. And speaking of Butler, when Artemis had told his best friend he had a boyfriend (On there way home from Arty's school during the summer holiday's), his guard had growled and refused to talk to him the entire drive home. That had really hurt the genius' feeling's. He didn't like it when Butler was mad at him. And for such a stupid reason was even worse.

It was like Butler was jealous of Sasha, but that was ridicules. Artemis shook his head, this was no time to brood on foolish thing's like his love life at school.

Butler.

Artemis sighed inwardly. He didn't know how he felt for Butler anymore. At first it was something again to the master and servant relationship. Which grew to be something of a close friendship. But now. Artemis didn't know what to think. He knew he was _attracted_ to Butler. Well he was gay wasn't he and Butler was a very good looking man. Not only that but he was so kind and moral. He was the voice of reason to all of Artemis' plan's and was the only one that Artemis trusted, besides his father and mother of course.

Artemis told Butler thing's he would never dream of telling anyone else, not even his parent's. He loved them dearly but, they weren't the best of parent's and didn't know how to act when he needed their advice. So he naturally turned to his bodyguard.

A loud bang from outside snapped Artemis out of his thought's and he turned his head to ward's the sound. Someone was coming. He hoped it wasn't the men from before, just thinking about some of the thing's they had said about his body and what they wanted to do too it, made him sick to his stomach.

Sighing Artemis lent back against the wall and prayed Butler would come soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done!!!! YAY!!! Hope you guy's are liking this, I sure enjoy writing it :) Uh... I know you guys want me to get to the good stuff and all ' But I need to do other thing's first!! OK!!!! Well review!!! You know you want to!!! And tell me you're thought's!!!!

kiss kiss

ozumas girl


	7. Dirty Deeds

**Title: Needs a Title (Hint hint)**

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl is not mine... my that sound's a bit naughty... lol... the only thing's I DO own... are my copies of the books...**

**Summery: Artemis has been kidnapped, snatched from his bed at St Bartleby's and it's up to Butler to save him, but saving Artemis won't be an easy task, as it never is, because the boy genius isn't there to help this time, this time Butler is all alone and if he doesn't hurry, he won't see Artemis again. R&R!!!!! SLASH**

**Authoress Note: Ok... now there is a bit of rape in this chapter!! Not allot... I don't want to get kicked off but if you want the whole deal, email me and I'll write it in and send it too you. Some nice angsty stuff for you and a very nice surprise!!! YAY!!!!!!**

**I don't think I need to tell you or apologize for my bad spelling and grammar, because we ALL know it sucks... so yeah...**

**Say something here This is for thought's!!!!!**

**" Say something here " This is for... well... speech and if you didn't know that you're pretty stupid...**

**When it's all bold, it's a dream ok!!! **

_**Italic when it's a thought**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6:

Artemis scooted closer to the wall as he heard the door open and close. Someone was walking to wards him. The bastard not making a sound. It was horrible. Who the hell _was_ it?.

"Hello sweetheart," Said a deep, cold voice. A voice that sent shivers down Artemis' spine. And not the nice pleasant one's either. "I'm here to," He paused, greedy hazel eyes roving hungrily over the boys slender body. "To have my share of the booty," He laughed and Artemis scowled. If he could talk he would of said something nasty and insulting to the man. But since he had that damn cloth around his mouth he couldn't. Shame.

The man knelt down in front of the boy, who pressed himself more firmly against the wall of the hut. Feeling the heat of the older mans body. As it was so so close to his own.

Reaching up the horrid man traced Artemis' sharp jaw line with his middle finger. Smiling as he felt the boy soft milky skin beneath his touch.

"You have wonderful skin, did you know that? Feels good,"

Artemis shivered. This wasn't good. He didn't like the way this man was touching him. Or talking to him. It was enough to make him sick.

_Butler!_

Leaning forward the man smirked as the boy started to shake.

"I wonder what you taste like?" He said quietly, before closing the gap between them and running his tongue up Artemis' cheek.

_Butler help!_

"Mmm, you taste so good," He murmured against the side of the young Fowl's face. His hand reaching around to the back of Artemis' head to un tie the cloth. With grubby thing off him Artemis opened his mouth to let some nasty words slip between his lips, but the only thing he managed was a horrified yelp, as the man crushed his lips to his and thrust his rough tongue inside the boys unsuspecting mouth.

This kiss was nothing like the ones Sasha had given him. Which where passionate and wild and made Artemis wanting, craving more. This mans kissing though was hard and wet and truly disgusting.

The kiss wasn't the only thing the man wanted, apparently. Artemis gathered this as his scarred and rough hands ran down the boys bare chest, taking his time to rub and curess the soft skin of his chest and stomach. Then slid further down and gripped the waist band of his PJ pants.

Pulling them and his underpants down in one swift movement.

"You ready?" It wasn't a question. "Because this is going to hurt,"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Butler and Craig where at this very moment tromping threw the dense undergrowth of the bloody Amazon. Insect's as big as a small kitten where buzzing around them. Bird's squawked, screeched and twitted. And un known animals made annoying little noises somewhere in the distance. And seemingly all around them.

Butler would've turned back the moment he stood in a 20 center meter high pile of cow poo, but Artemis was out there somewhere, with a soon to be extremely hurt kidnapper.

"Don't worry Artemis, I'm coming," He muttered, stroking a large gun.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis was lying naked on an old blanket. The man lying beside him, also stripped of his clothes. Artemis was very thankful he was still blind folded. He didn't want to see some old dude's genitalia. The man, whose name was still a mystery was running his right hand up and down the genius' milky back.

"That was amazing, pity I couldn't make you scream," He said absentmindedly "I guess I'll have to try harder won't I?" He smirked as Artemis stiffened at those word's.

"You can try all you want, but you'll be sorry for even touching me," Growled the teenager, able to speak for the first time in days.

The man laughed.

"Oh I'm sure," He said, still snickering.

Artemis decided that answering back would result in something very painful and degrading. So he kept his mouth shut and prayed that Butler would get there soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as those thought's floated around Artemis' brain. Butler and Craig where still a good distance away to the camp in which the young genius was being held captive. Although the fact that they had no idea where they were going was besides the point. Just that they where going in the right direction was all that mattered.

If Juliet had been there Butler was sure she'd be saying something along the line's as "Are we there yet?" But Craig was his companion in this and had not uttered a single word to him since they had left the hotel. Which was fine and dandy for Butler. As much he loved the guy, he had to concentrate on the task at hand. Find Artemis and kill the bastard that took him.

It was a good 12 hour's later when they finally reached a little camp the sun had set a while ago and he place out side the camp was bathed in darkness. There where five little make-shift hut's and four look out tower's. Each containing two men with a small pile of guns.

Butler had successfully sunk by the guards while Craig had knocked them out as he went.

-----------------------------------

Artemis sighed, he was cold naked and felt so so dirty. Inside and out. The man had left a few minute's ago, saying he would be back later.

Why did he have to leave his pants somewhere in a far corner. Not to mention his undies.

He shivered against the cold. Artemis was guessing it was night again. He had slept most of the day away, That horrid man sleeping behind him. Touching him. Kissing...

The boy let out a strangled sob.

"B... Butler... _please_!!"

--------------------------------------

Buter and Craig watched as a man walked, well strutted out of a small hut near the back of the camp, calling something over his shoulder as he left.

Artemis was in that hut.

He didn't know why he knew. He just _did._

"Artemis," He grunted. Moving through the tree's swiftly. Not making a sound.

"Butler... Butler slow _down!_" The manservant heard behind him. Craig was bringing up the rear, he was tired and didn't really want to be here. But Butler need his help so he no choice.

The bodyguard ignored him. Coming up to the back of the hut. There was no sound coming from inside. No voice's. But there was a faint sobbing. Very faint.

_Artemis!_

Butler told Craig to stay in the shadow's of the forest and keep a look out, while he snuk around to the front of the hut and went inside.

---------------------------------

Artemis, exhausted from the rape and lack of food, had passed out when crying. Lying naked on the dirty floor of the hut. He had curled in on himself. A poor attempt to keep warm.

------------------------------------------------------------

Butler crept silently into the small filthy hut. Careful not to make any sound.

But the sight that met him was something that caused him to freeze, eyes wide in shock.

There was a boy, bound and blindfolded. Lying in a ball on the floor. He was naked and his slender boy was covered in dirt, blood and bruises. The was a large amount of dried blood around his behind. Signaling that he had been either raped, or had very rough sex. His dark hair was limp and fell over his closed eye lids. His small frame shaking slightly from the cold.

Snapping out of his shock, Butler rushed forward and fell to his knee's beside the boy, a few tear's sliding down his sharp cheeks.

"_Artemis!_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

........................................................... --.......................................... (Has fallen asleep at her computer)

_Artemis: Ozumas girl would like to thank you all for reading this chapter and wishes you to review, thank you! (Looks over at OG as I slide out of my chair and onto the floor) - -'_


	8. Safe?

**Title: Need's A Title**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it... blah blah blah... Wave's hand around**

**Summery: Artemis has been kidnapped, snatched from his bed at St Bartleby's and it's up to Butler to save him, but saving Artemis won't be an easy task, as it never is, because the boy genius isn't there to help this time, this time Butler is all alone and if he doen't hurry, he won't see Artemis again. R&R!!!!! SLASH**

**Authoress Note: Now, I have just read through the last chapter and well... so many mistake's... I am SO sorry... I sware they weren't there when I read it through before posting!! (Tries to look innocent but fails) But I was tired and cranky... so yeah...**

**_And_ I don't think I need to tell you or appologise for my bad spelling and grammar, because we ALL know it sucks... And right now it'll suck pretty bad... because my spell check is not working... sorry... so no wise crack's or "You're spelling really suck's" type thing please.**

**You know what's funny? As _soon_ as Artemis is "saved" by Butler and they are reunited and all that jazz, any insperation for this fic has just zipped out of my mind... funny that... (smiles sheepishly)**

**Say something here This is for thought's!!!!!**

**" Say something here " This is for... well... speach and if you didn't know that you're pretty stupid...**

**When it's all bold, it's a dream ok!!! **

_**Italic when it's a thought**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Safe?

Butler's dark blue eyes ran over the pale form lying in front of him. Artemis wasn't moving, and the mansurvant didn't like the way his slender chest rose and fell with sharp breath's. His small body was trembling violently.

Realising that someone could walk into the hut at any given moment, Butler wrapped his black leather coat around Artemis' lean form and gently scooped the boy into his arms. Shuffling quietly out of the wooden shelter.

--

Craig was sitting in behind a large bush when his old friend appeared infront of him. Holding what had to be _Artemis_ in his large arms.

The boy was wrapped in Dom's leather coat and was trembling. There was a strip of cloth covering Artemis' eyes and Craig could see a fresh bruise forming on his pale cheek. To be totally blunt, he looked like death warmed up.

"Oh my," Was all the man could say, as Butler looked at Craig sternly.

"We need to move, when they find out Artemis isn't there, they'll come looking for him, and Artemis isn't strong enough for me to leave him alone while I take care of the kidnapper," He said, turning on his heel and began to stride, quietly, throught the dence undergroth of the Amazon jungle.

--

The first thing Artemis noticed when he woke up, was how wonderfully warm he was. Which was strange. Because he hadn't felt warm in a few days. The kidnapper's had made sure of that.

He didn't feel any cleaner, but warm was good. And he was lying on something soft and lumpy. (AN: Any quesses, lol :P)

"Artemis? Are you awake?" Asked somone above him. The voice was rough and sounded familar. But the genius couldn't be sure, from his half consious state, the voice sounded hazy and far away.

"Artemis?" It asked again, this time sounding more insistant, more urgent.

The genius groaned, shifting slightly.

Warm gloved hands where suddenly pressed against his pale cheeks. The thumb's rubbing his soft skin gently.

--

Butler sat on his sleeping bag, Artemis nessled comfortably in his lap. He and Craig had set up camp about 18 mile's away from the kiddnapper's HQ. Craig was sitting oppisite him, watching the bodyguard as he ran a hand though Artemis' soft black hair.

They sat that way for more then an hour, watching the boy in total silence. As Craig was just about to take a light nap, Artemis suddenly stirred. His lean form curling into a smaller ball in Butler's lap. One hand coming up and grasping the smooth fabric of the bodyguard's shirt. A soft moan passing between his lips.

Faster then you can blink Bulter had both of his hands cupping the boys cheeks. Saying his name and asking if he was awake. Artemis didn't answer, instead he groaned and tried to open his eyes.

"Artemis?" Butler asked again. Drawing the genius closer to him.

"Bunah," Artemis mumbled, enjoying the feeling of the strong arms wrapped around him.

Butler glanced at Craig who was watching the guard, then let his dark blue eyes rest back on the beautiful bundle in his lap.

"Artemis, it's me, Butler!" He said, smoothing the ebony hair off a pale sweaty brow.

The genius slowly opened his eyes, gazing up at Butler with a far away look.

"Artemis!?" The bodyguard cried, tightening his hold on the boy.

"Bu... Butler?" Came the sleepy reply.

Butler felt like crying! Artemis was in his arms, safe and... so beautiful. The older man stared at his charge, never had he seen Artemis look so good before. Well that wasn't true, he _had_ seen the boy look positivly ravashing. But he prefered not to think of his charge that way. Though it was hard. Watching Artemis now, blinking dazidly up at him. It was very hard.

"Butler you're crying. Are... are you alright?" Asked a small voice.

Butler nodded, causing a few pearly tear's to be thrown off his cheek's and land on the ground. He was crying. Now that didn't happen everyday.

"Butler?" Asked the voice again.

Looking down Butler saw Artemis staring up at him. His large blue eyes plunging into the older man's very soul. A rare smile krept onto the man-servant's chissled feature's as he continued to strock Artemis' cheek gently.

"I'm alright, how about you? Do you hurt anywhere? Cold? Hungry?"

Artemis gave a weak smile and closed his eyes, burying his face into his bodyguard's stomach.

"I'm fine," He lied, knowing his guard would not belive him. He never did.

"Don't lie Artemis," Butler said, that smile never leaving his face.

"You know I never lie Butler," Came the reply, slightly muffled, as Artemis' face was still pressed against the man-servant's hard stomach.

Butler's hard eyes softened as he pulled Artemis closer.

"Butler?" Asked the genius, looking up at the man.

"Yes?"

"I knew you would come,"

--

--

End of chapter... ah...

Artemis: Eight

OG: Oh yes!!! Eight!! How was that? Short... yes I'm sorry... and nothing much happened... but those damn Plot Bunnies have fled the area and I am a bit stuck... I wanted to give you guys something!!! Well be nice little reader's and press the GO button right down there!!!

kiss kiss

ozumas girl

OH YES!! I am trying to think up a title for this fic, do ANY of you have ANY idea's? I've tried asking my family... but... that never work's...


	9. Not Dirty Anymore!

**Title: Welcome To The Jungle (It's a title to a movie yes but come on! I can't keep calling it... Needs A Title)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it... blah blah blah... Waves hand around Or the title for the movie "Welcome To The Jungle"**

**Summery: Artemis has been kidnapped, snatched from his bed at St Bartleby's and it's up to Butler to save him, but saving Artemis won't be an easy task, as it never is, because the boy genius isn't there to help this time, this time Butler is all alone and if he doesn't hurry, he won't see Artemis again. RR! SLASH**

**Authoress Note: I thought I'd be nice and put in some fluff for you all! You've all been so nice up to now! Cookie's for all! It's the ninth chapter and there has been no romance... I apologize I have kept you all waiting for so long, well fear not, the slashy goodness will start in this chapter!**

**Say something here This is for thought's!**

**" Say something here " This is for... well... speech and if you didn't know that you're pretty stupid...**

**When it's all bold, it's a dream ok! **

_**Italic when it's a thought**_

-

Chapter 9: Not Dirty Anymore!

Artemis not for the first time felt horribly filthy, he'd bet his entire fortune that he stank. The genius didn't know how Butler could carry him, when he had been lying in his own blood and dirt for three or so days. And the lack of a bath didn't help his situation. Gosh he hated being dirty.

"Butler"

The manservant stopped walking and lowered Artemis onto the leaf cluttered floor of the jungle. It had been three hour's since Artemis had woken up, so he was still awfully weak from lack of food and the drugs the kidnapper's had fed him. So Butler was carrying Artemis, piggy back style through the jungle.

"Yes Artemis? Something wrong" Butler placed his large hands on the boys upper arms, keeping him steady.

The genius looked up at his guard through limp black bangs.

"I feel dirty, can I... I want to clean up... can I do that" He asked. One slender hand coming up to grasp Butler's fore arm.

Domovoi glanced at Craig, who shrugged, then turned back to Artemis, who was frowning up at him. Well it was more of a pout, the genius' bottom lip sticking out in such a way that made Butler want to bite it. Hang on, what was _that!_ Bite it!. He didn't want to... Butler shook his head, this was not the place nor the time to think of such things.

Artemis' pout deepened. Signaling that Butler better answer soon.

"Well Artemis, I'm afraid there is now where you can bath, at the moment at least, if we find anywhere you could wash up, I will tell you, Ok" He asked tentatively.

Artemis nodded, it made sense. Butler smiled and picked him up again, enjoying the feeling of his charges lean warm body pressed against his. At this thought a light blush crept onto the bodyguard's sharp cheeks. He must stop thinking about Artemis like that!. (AN: LOL, I was about to say strip instead of stop...) The boy was 15 year's younger then he was. It was wrong. Just as this thought popped into his mind, Artemis sighed softly, the rush of warm air on the back of Butler's neck causing the older man to shiver. Which was odd. No one could make him lose control like that. He didn't even lose his control during sex.

"Artemis"

The boy murmured something that sounded like "Tired" and wrapped his slim arms around the man servant's thick neck, resting his cheek against Butler's shoulder. Falling into a light doze.

-

When Artemis woke he was lying on what felt like a sleeping bag. There was another sleeping bag next to him and few camping utensil's scattered around. Craig was sitting off to the left, sharpening a knife. Butler though, well Artemis couldn't see him anywhere. A spasm of panic rushed through the genius at that thought.

"Butler" He chocked out, his throat still dry from dehydration.

Before the name had passed Artemis' lips the bodyguard was scooping the genius up gently.

"Are you alright" Asked Butler, standing up and walking over to what looked like a small spring. Artemis still cradled firmly in the older mans arms.

Artemis nodded and smiled, resting his head against his guards chest, his blue eyes roaming over the small circle of water. The water looked clean. Crystal clean in fact, which was good, because Artemis was not going to clean himself in filthy water.

Butler placed Artemis on the rocky bank.

"I did a test on the water, it's clean, you can wash in here" He said, pointing to a loofah and soap.

Artemis looked at them and raised his blue eyes to his oldest friend. Artemis was still quite weak, he couldn't stand in there and wash himself on his own.

"Butler I... well, you... could you help me? I still feel so weak" He said quietly. Blushing fetchingly.

The older man blushed as well, he had known Artemis would need help, but he wasn't about to help the boy bath if Artemis didn't bring it up first. The manservant nodded and started to take off his shirt. The black fabric sliding off the bodyguards chiseled muscle's. Artemis hid his smile. Butler got a far few stares from women, girls and some men at his looks. He was tall, almost 7ft, good looking and had a perfect body. And Artemis wasn't blind to this fact.

By this time Butler had stripped down to his tight black boxer/briefs. The loose ones where just too uncomfortable.

"Do you, I mean... do you need help undressing" The manservant asked, his blush growing deeper.

Artemis thought about this for a few minute's then nodded. The drugs still causing him difficulty when moving around too much. Butler made a strange noise in the back of his throat and knelt down beside the boy, taking off the white shirt Artemis was wearing. The shirt was Craig's and Butler had asked him to lend it to Artemis, seeing as though the boys clothes where missing. Tossing the shirt onto the ground, Butler scooped Artemis up again, the boy now left in a pair of baggy navy shorts.

"I'll need to take these off if I want to get clean" The genius said quietly as Butler placed him in the cool water.

Domovoi only nodded. He knew that too, those wanker's had raped his Artemis and he knew the boy would be feeling pretty filthy down there.

"Of course" He said, looking up at the cliff that surrounded the spring as Artemis tugged down the shorts, throwing them over to the bank.

Butler blushed. Artemis was naked. Naked. And he, Butler was going to be helping him clean that lean body. Spread soap over the boys milky skin. His smooth chest, arms, stomach... Butler shivered again, and realized, to his great horror, that he was starting to get hard. That wasn't good, not good at all. If Butler was expected to help clean Artemis, then the boy was most likely going to be leaning on him for support. And if he felt...

_Oh gosh!_

Butler closed his eyes, thinking of things he had seen that would will his erection to go down. A picture of a Japanese bath flashed into his mind, and the images of a few old unattractive _naked_ Japanese men came with it. Butler shivered again, this time not in pleasure. Thankfully, his cock fell limp and he was safe again. That is, until Artemis did something to make him hard again.

This whole bath thing was starting to look like a bad idea.

"Butler? Are you alright" Came the soft mellow tone of Artemis, as the boys brilliant blue eyes settled on him.

Butler smiled and nodded, grabbing the soap and loofah and coming back over to his charge.

"Yes, I'm fine, now, how about getting you clean" He said gently as he soaped up the cream coloured loofah.

Artemis smiled and leaned into his guard, having lost the energy to stand on his own again. Butler placed the soap on the bank again and started to spread the loofah over Artemis' smooth shoulder's. The guards eyes glazed over slightly as white soap suds slowly ran down Artemis' arms to melt into the water. He moved the loofah over the genius' lean chest, running it over small nipple's, the nubs hardening at the cold water.

Artemis mumbled something, his bright blue eyes sliding shut as he felt one of Butler's hands splash water on his chest, rinsing of the soap. It felt wonderful, the soap and water and the warmth that Butler's hard body provided. The genius could feel the older mans muscle's flex slightly with the small movement's he made as he continued to spread the lightly scented suds over his body.

"Butler" He murmured quietly, the young crime lord lulled into a slight doze.

Butler looked down at his charge and couldn't help but smile. It was so good to have Artemis back, safe and sound. And the boy looked so beautiful standing there, his soft slender body resting against his own. It was almost too much for the guard to stand.

"Artemis" He ground out huskily. The arm he had wrapped around the boys slim waist tightening. Causing the delicious body to be pressed against the older mans chest, waist and crotch.

_Damn_, Butler groaned, dropping the loofah and started to run his free hand over the smooth, wet skin of Artemis' stomach. The genius sighed, moaning slightly. His thin arms rising up to link behind the bodyguards neck, causing his flat chest to thrust out slightly.

Butler's hand traveled shamelessly down to one of Artemis' hips, stopping there and turning the boy around so Artemis was now facing the older man.

Artemis gazed up at him through half lidded blue eyes, he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but didn't get a chance to say anything as Butler lent down and crushed his lips against his own.

-

DONE! Who was that? Good? Review and tell me! I also want to thank TrunkZy for coming up with the idea of Butler washing Artemis :) More good stuff in the next chapter!

kiss kiss

ozumas girl


	10. A little competition never hurt anyone

**Title: Live** **Prey (Changed it :) thanks Mike)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Summery: Artemis has been kidnapped, snatched from his bed at St Bartleby's and it's up to Butler to save him, but saving Artemis won't be an easy task, as it never is, because the boy genius isn't there to help this time, this time Butler is all alone and if he doen't hurry, he won't see Artemis again. R&R! SLASH**

**Authoress Note: I'll have you know that writing these kissing and touching scene's had me giggling every second line... It took me ages to complete the damn chapter :) Not to mention drifting off into fantasy land every now and again. I have also made it the goal in this chapter for Artemis to comment and play with the Blue Dimond tattoo on Butler's arm... don't ask me why, I just wanna do it :P Now this chapter is a bit fluffly... I think it's high time they just bit the bullet and proclaimed their love for one another! Although you'll have to see if they do that or not... heh heh heh**

**Now then, I hope you guys don't think that the kidnapper is going to get off with out even having his face beaten in OH NO! I have something in store for him, and the reason as to why Arty was taken in the first place. As I'm sure you all want to know _why_.**

**And I would LOVE to thank and dedicate this chapter to my beta! I have a BETA! YAY! He has been kind enough to clear up all of my mistake's! And make my story easier to read :) Which is always a good thing. Love you Mike! YOU ROCK! Oh and if there are any mistake's well... that'll be me...**

**Say something here This is for thought's!**

**" Say something here " This is for... well... speach and if you didn't know that you're pretty stupid...**

**When it's all bold, it's a dream ok! **

_**Italic when it's a thought**_

Chapter 10: A little competition never hurt anyone

Artemis' eyes flew open as his lips slid against Butler's. For a moment the genius was in shock, Butler was kissing him. _Kissing_!But slowly, the feeling of his guard's lips moving gently against his own lulled him back into that wonderful doze. His eyes slid shut and he started to respond, wrapping his slender arms around Butler's neck.

Butler was contemplating on why he was kissing Artemis. _Kissing_. _Artemis_. Those two words didn't fit together. Never had, in Butler's opinion. But now, it just felt so damn good. It sounded good. And he should expect it to look good too. The feeling of Artemis' soft lips on his own and the boy responding _to_ his kiss made Butler's heart swell.

The bodyguard swept his tongue across his charge's mouth, silently asking for entry.

Artemis parted his lips immediately, almost desperately, giving a soft moan as Butler's rough tongue dove into his mouth. Sweeping across his teeth, the roof of his mouth, the inside of his cheeks, everywhere Butler could reach, he wanted to taste Artemis, mesmerise every inch of the deliciousmouth he had so longed to kiss.

Artemis tightened his grip around the older mans neck, pressing his body more firmly against the other's.

The genius had had some damn good make-out sessions in his teen life, but this was far better then anything he had experienced before. Even the kisses he had gotten from Sasha, who was the best kisser in the school, weren't nearly as good as the way Butler was kissing him now. It felt so good, so... _right_.

"Oh Butler," The genius moaned against the other's mouth, unlocking his hands from around Butler's neck to slide them down the older mans hard chest.

The bodyguard growled, dragging his own larger hands further down Artemis' body, coming to rest on his charge's supple behind. Artemis squeaked as his ass was suddenly squeezed, causing his body to be pulled flush against Butler's, as the bodyguard deepened the kiss.

The two had obviously forgotten where they were, which was -might I remind you- in a spring, near their camp site which they shared with Craig.

Unfortunately for our favorite couple, Craig had glanced up to see how the washing was going and if they had damn well finished yet. But almost passed out at seeing Butler, _his_ Butler, pashing that boy. The kiss looked passionate and full of a need Craig had never seen in Butler before, not even when they had made love.

The other man looked as though he was trying to swallow the boy whole, and Artemis seemed to be enjoying it.

The blond started wide eyed at the scene before him, unable to say or do anything as the two in the spring continued to mouth fuck.

Only when Butler started to get a little too touchy-touchy did Craig snap out of his daze and storm over to the spring. He cleared his throat loudly, causing the other two to spring apart, Artemis stumbling a bit, falling under the water.

"Are you quite finished," he snapped, glaring at the boy, who had been caught hurriedlyby Butler.

Artemis didn't reply, his eyes where half closed and looked glazed over. His raven hair plastered too his face, dripping water down his forehead, cheeks and nose. Butler, on the other hand, after making sure Artemis was alright, smiled, a light blush creeping onto his chiselled feature's.

"Craig, I was just... we were...," hestarted, but it was hard to concentrate with Artemis' slender body pressed against his.

"You where just meant to help him clean! Not screw him!"

Artemis stared coldly at Craig. He had never liked the man, not when he first met him and not now.

"Mind you're own business," he drawled, grasping the arm Butler had wrapped around his waist.

Craig glared at Artemis, who stared back at him indifferently (AN: I need a Thesaurus...) Butler, who sensed a fight, motioned to the towel.

"Craig, could you hold that towel out so Artemis can get out?" he asked, as a futile attempt to change the subject.

The blond looked back at the boy, who was swatting his wet hair away from his eyes, staring into the middle distance. Muttering, Craig snatched the towel from the rock it was lying on and held it out, glaring at the sky. Butler helped Artemis over to the bank and lifted him out of the water, Craig wrapping the towel around the boys middle as soon as Artemis' hips left the spring.

Butler then picked Artemis up and carried him over too his sleeping bag, placing his charge on the cool, smooth fabric.

Artemis sat still for a moment, catching his breath. Oh, man, was Butler a good kisser, he literally took his breath away. And the way the manservant had used his hands... Artemis shivered. But then Craig had to come along and ruin everything. That man seemed to think he _owned_ Butler. The genius had known that his guard and Craig had been lover's some year's back, but Butler had told Artemis that they had split up because of Butler's job.As youwell know, a bodyguard had to practically give up everything for the sake of his or her charge, and Craig was no exception.

Butler dried himself off quickly, then knelt down beside Artemis to help him dress. The boy seemed to be in a world of his own, whichwas a good thing on Butlers part because he really didn't want to face his charge right now.

Kissing Artemis had probably been the the most stupid thing he could ever do. Why had he done it? Why? He hadn't been thinking straight. Lost control. But that never happened to the bodyguard, he never lost control. And yet just one touch from Artemis and Butler's resistance and reserve crumbled, alowing for his lust and need to take over, clouding his mind and his better judgment.

Kissing Artemis and touching him like he had, it was unforgivable. There was just no excuse for the way he had acted. And what was worse was that Craig had seen and while they had broken up years ago, Butler still felt something for the other man. And whatever he felt, even if the feeling was slight, it was still enough to make him feel guilty, if only a little. Which was quite stupid really, because Craig wasn't even his lover anymore and hadn't been since before Artemis was born.

Artemis.

That name, it was so unusual. Butler had never heard of it before. Only when he had met Artemis Sr. when the man was still a teen, being guarded by Butler's uncle. When the Fowl Sr. had married Angeline and the woman fell pregnant, they weren't going to call their child "Artemis" but when the boy was born, it had suited him as if the name was thought up for only that little child.

And the name also brought the bodyguard back to what he had done moments before. But not for long, because as soon as Butler started to curse himself again, his mantra of "stupid" was cut off by the gentle touch of someone's finger on his arm.

"you're tattoo, I've never noticed it before,"

Butler looked down to see Artemis tracing one slender finger along his blue diamond tattoo, staring at it intently. The manservant sucked in his gasp before anyone could notice. He didn't want to lose control again.

"Did it hurt?" Artemis asked quietly "To get this I mean," The genius tapped the tattoo.

Butler shook his head, not really trusting himself enough to speak, and fearing he might say something he'd most likely regret. Artemis though, seemed to take the silence as a personal insult, thinking Butler was taking back what he had done and now wanted nothing to do with the mastermind.

"Butler, do you... do you regret it?"

The manservant stared at his employer as the boy narrowed his eyes, looking for all the world like he was trying to see into Butler's very soul. Domovoi said nothing, watching as Artemis' eyes began to shine with unshed tear's. But the genius didn't let them fall, it was bad enough he had let them water, and he was definitely not going to start crying in front the man who had caused him to break down in such a way. Butler reached down and ran his hand through the dark locks of Artemis' hair, which had not gone slightly curly as they dried.

"I don't regret it, Artemis, do you?"

Artemis looked sharply at the older man, the sudden turn causing a few tear's to slide down his face.

"No!"

Butler had to smile at the desperation in the boy's voice.

"But I'm so much older than you and I'm your bodyguard, don't those thing's bother you?"

Again, Artemis shook his head.

"I don't care! Does it look like I care Butler?"

The manservant frowned. Artemis was on his knees now, grasping Butler's thick biceps tightly. This was not only to force the man to look at him, but also to keep himself steady, he was still weak after all.

"Why did you kiss me if you were only going to take it back? Why? I have a boyfriend back at school, you know, and I like him very much, more than I've liked anyone before, and I'm willing to break up with him if you want me too! You can't just _do_ what you did and then just _pretend_ like it never happened! It's not fair!" he cried, shaking the bodyguard slightly.

Butler brought one hand up to cup Artemis' cheek, the other holding his waist, just in case his charge lost his balance and fell.

"But I'm your bodyguard, I'm not meant to lo... to feel these thing's for you, Artemis, don't you understand?" he said gruffly. Shit, he had almost said love.

Artemis felt like slapping the older man across his face. But then, that would only hurt his own hand.

"Who says you're not allowed to _feel things_ for me? Other bodyguards? Madame Ko? _Craig? _You don't have to do what they tell you, Butler, you where taught that getting emotionally attatched to me would be your downfall as a bodyguard, but if we hadn't grown close I wouldn't have gone to such extremes to save you when you where shot in London! I don't care that you're my bodyguard! I don't care if it's not allowed to happen! I don't care about Madame Ko and her rules! Why can't _you _understand that?  
I. Don't. Care!"

Butler looked away from the fiery blue gaze and stared at the ground.

"But I'm not-?" The manservant was cut off sharply as Artemis slapped him across his face with all the strength the mastermind could muster and that was - surprisingly - a lot. Butler snapped his head back to stare wide eyed at the furious boy kneeling in front of him.

"Why don't you stop thinking about what other's want from you and start thinking about what you want instead?" the genius said, his blue wide set eyesdark with fury, want, frustration, hurt and lust, all swirling around in those emerald depths. It was impossible for Butler to look away.

"Stop thinking about what a bodyguard should and shouldn't do for once and just think about what _you_ want."

Domovoi Butler stared at Artemis for what seemed like an age. What did he want? That kiss was the most incredible thing that had ever happened to him, the way Artemis' lips and tongue had felt against his own was to perfect to describe. The bodyguard always felt his happiest when around the young criminal. Touching Artemis and holding him had made the guard feel things he had never felt before. Artemis obviously had no problem with them being together.

The older man narrowed his dark, almost black, blue eyes, fisting one hand into Artemis' hair and pulling the boy in for a rough, if not desperate kiss, Artemis responding immediately. What did he want?

Butler pulled the genius into his lap, wrapping his cabled arms around the slim body almost possessively as he deepened the kiss, smiling against Artemis' mouth as the boy sighed happily.

He wanted this, Artemis and he didn't give a damnwhat anyone else thought. Madame Ko could take her rule book and shove it up her ass.

All he needed was Artemis, that was all he had ever needed.

**Scans the ending to the chapter thoughtfully Ya know, that would of made a good ending to this story... but you know... you would then have to ignore the fact that Butler never got his revenge for the kidnapping and the kidnapper himself never revieled the reason as to WHY he took Artemis or WHO he is... I was just saying... but oh how I'd LOVE to say "The End"... oh well... Shuffle's feet How was that? Good? I hope so... I worked hard on this chapter... but if you didn't like it? I don't wanna hear it, so stuff off. Don't think it will all be kisses and fluff from here on out... because that's just not interesting is it? No.**

**So in the words of Tino (Love him!) from Disney's The Weekender's "Later days!"**


End file.
